You're Gorgeous
by TheQueenAndHerSaviour
Summary: In need of money, Killian sets Emma up with a modelling job at Regina's company. At her interview, she gets more than she bargained for with the photographer, Regina... M for a reason! AU


"I've looked everywhere." Emma sighed in to her coffee. "No one's hiring." She'd been in this situation before, no job, no money… Growing up in the system and leaving it with nothing had instilled her with some life skills. Those usually meant fleeing from town to town.

Living here, with her best friend this past year, in the smallest flat imaginable was the happiest she'd ever been, it was home. She didn't want to run away. "Keep looking, you'll find something." Emma shook her head at her friend's optimism.

"Who wants to hire someone with no qualifications and a criminal record?" She sighs. "I've never had a job for more than a few months." She sips her coffee with a frown, tapping her fingers on the table in front of her.

"You're selling yourself short, Emma, don't put yourself down." Mary Margaret said with confidence, then glances to the man who plants himself next to her. "Good morning, Killian. How are you?" Emma notes how polite her best friend consistently is, despite how much Mary Margaret dislikes him.

"Hello ladies. I'm feeling wonderful today." A cup of coffee is placed in front of him but the waitress. "Thanks love. Off to work late today. That's just one of the perks of owning your own bar." He smiles smugly in to his drink.

"I'm sorry, I've got to get going actually. I've got work!" She shimmies out of her seat quickly, still checking her watch. "Good luck Emma, I'll see you both later." They both say their good byes and watch Mary Margaret run out of the shop.

Killian looks at Emma, taking in her frown. "What's up?" Emma looks up at her friend for a moment. "Come on, tell Uncle Killian." Smirking, he gulps some coffee.

Emma sighs lightly. "Well you don't have any vacancies do you?" He predictably shakes his head. "No one's hiring. I need a job or I won't be able to keep up with the rent. I can't rely on Mary Margaret, it's not fair and now I'm pretty much desperate."

"That's rough. You'll be the first to know if a job comes up." He shrugs his shoulders. "I know what you mean though, I was in the exact same position when I first got here." Emma looked up at that, suddenly interested.

"What did you do then?" She asks curiously. She holds the drink in her hand for a moment awaiting a reply. He smirks at her raising an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side arrogantly. "What?" She says confused.

"I was a model." He smiles at Emma, waiting for the expected impressed response. He was met with a laugh. "Hey! I was a great model.. Where do you think I got the money to buy the bar? Anyway, pretty young thing like you could do just as well as I did."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think modelling is for me, Killian... What did you model by the way?" Emma wondered aloud, looking him up and down.

"It wasn't porn." Killian said flatly. "I mostly modelled suits, sometimes I was shirtless, but that was as bad as it got." He let himself laugh a little. "I wouldn't do porn, Emma. At least, I don't think I would."

Emma laughed at him, and then sighed in to her coffee. "Seriously, I think you should go for it. I'll put in a good word for you and get you an appointment if you like? Regina's a good friend of mine. She was only starting out in photography when we met. She's like the owner of this huge modelling company now."

Shaking her head, Emma muttered "never heard of her." She finished her drink and checked her watch; she should really be going job searching now. The woman felt as though Killian was going to push her in to this, modelling wasn't for her.

"Well, she's pretty big in the industry." The woman still shook her head. "It was only a suggestion, I mean, I got $100 for my first shoot. After that, it just kept going up. She pays well." Emma's eyebrows shoot up dramatically.

She paused. "That's money I could really do with. But what if she thinks I'm not good enough? I'm not exactly your everyday model." Killian rolls his eyes. "How do you know she's even looking for models?"

Killian downs his coffee. "Look, you're gorgeous babe." This time, Emma rolls her eyes. "And she's always looking for new girls. Let me give her a call, I'll text you with your appointment. If you decide you don't want to go, then don't."

Emma stands up with Killian and leaves the table. "Okay, thanks. Why are you doing this for me?" She quickly elaborates. "I mean, you're going to so much trouble when you don't need to."

"I know how rough it is, and I don't want you leaving. You're my drinking buddy." She nods in response. "Also, you're pretty hot. You've got my number if you want to take me out, you know, as a thank you." Emma only laughs and shakes her head.

…

It's less than two hours later when she receives the text from Killian. Her heart is racing as she opens it. **"She will see you tonight at seven, before she goes home. I can give you a ride you there if you want, I need to drop by anyway. –K"**

" **Thanks, a ride would be great since I don't know where I'm going. See you tonight then –E"** The next few hours are spent back at the flat, showering and nervously choosing clothes. Emma wasn't prepared for the meeting at all.

"Any luck?" Mary Margaret asks as she walks in. Emma shrugs. "It's been one of those days. We had this-" A knock at the door interrupts her. Killian walks in, not waiting for her to get the door.

"Hello, I'm just waiting for Emma. How are you?" He grins at his friend's confused expression. She nods, not answering the question. Seconds later, Emma comes running out of her room. "You ready?"

Mary Margaret looks between the two. "Is this a date?" Killian smirks and Emma shakes her head, heading for the door. "Where are you going?" She questions, a confused look still on her face.

"Business meeting, she'll explain all when she's home." Killian answers quickly and Emma nods in agreement. "We'll see you later, M." He calls over his shoulder and the woman beside him mumbles an apology as they leave.

Killian doesn't ask if she's nervous or give her any words of encouragement, he just sits with a smile. The drive to Regina's office isn't long and Emma wishes that it was longer. They enter the building, it's a lot bigger than she'd expected. Mills and Co. The security lets them through when they see Killian's old ID.

They take the elevator, the top floor. As they rise, Emma can feel herself getting gradually more anxious. "Oh, and Emma, Regina's a little…" He tried again. "Some people think she's…" He stops and turns to her. "I mean, I love her, but she's very professional… and some would say scary, well she's a powerful woman. That's mostly why she doesn't get many people coming to her. But she's really not that much of a hard ass."

The elevator bleeps lightly as it stops on the top floor. _Oh great, what have I got myself in to?_ Emma steps out of the lift. "Don't worry about it though, I just wanted to warn you." How could she not worry? She began biting her lip.

"Hello, have you got an appointment?" Emma turned and followed Killian to the desk. The secretary stands and begins to put her coat on. "Emma Swan? You can go straight through."

Emma mutters a thank you, whilst Killian begins to talk to the secretary. "Hey Rachel. How are you today? So I was thinking, you want to go out for a drink?" Without taking his eyes from Rachel, he hands Emma the package.

She shakes her head as Killian leads the woman away. Emma gives a light knock on the door. "Come in." The voice says from behind the large door. She can't help but notice the office is immaculate, rather large and modern. "Miss Swan?"

Emma nods, giving a smile. "Take a seat." She does as she's told, the firm tone putting her on edge. Regina looks over the woman in front of her. "Mr Hook tells me that you are looking for some modelling work, do you have any prior experience?"

"No, I don't." Regina nods, and purses her lips. "Oh, Killian wanted me to give you this." She takes it from Emma quickly and slips it in to the drawer beside her.

"Hm." Regina looks over the potential model once more, self-consciously, Emma shrugs in to herself. The way she's looking at her sets Emma on edge, the woman before her is like a model herself. "Don't do that." She mutters. Looking up, she adds "If you want to do well… How about we go down to the studio and I'll take a few photos."

Emma's head jerks back in shock, like a deer in the headlights. "Everyone except security have gone home, it will be completely empty." Regina raises an eyebrow at the expression. "Plus, I miss being behind the camera."

Regina stands and walks out of the room, Emma following quickly. She walks straight past the elevator and goes for the stairs. After a few moments, she goes through some double doors, switching on the lights as she does.

"So, Miss Swan, tell me about yourself?" Regina picks up a camera from the side and begins fiddling with it. Her attention is focused on the camera in front of her changing it's settings. "Are you from around here?"

"I recently moved in with my friend, I've lived all over though." Regina hummed in response, still focused on the camera. A few minutes later, she took Emma over to the props, looking through the different clothes.

Regina picked out a vest top, plain white. Emma looks down at herself, wondering exactly what's wrong with what she's wearing. "No offence dear, but that jacket has got to go." She pulls off her loved red leather jacket.

"Here, put this on instead of that shirt. Keep those jeans on though." She stops in thought for a moment. "Wait. Give it here." She passes it back to the woman, and watches as she writes the words 'you're gorgeous' across the front. "There, much better."

Emma can't help but look at the tank top with slight disdain. "Are you sure about this?" Normally, she would've flat out refused, but in her current situation she had no choice. She needed the money. A raised eyebrow was the response. "Okay."

Regina leaves her in the prop closet, giving her some privacy. With a roll of her eyes, she takes her shirt off and replaces it with the vest. "Great." She mutters, leaving the room. Emma watches as she bends over, picking up something from the floor, she bites her lips once more. "Do you think?"

Regina turns at the voice, taking in Emma's form. "Definitely. Come here." Following instructions, she sits where she's told. A few moments later, the camera is snapping photographs and Emma's in uncomfortably smiling. "Look, you're gorgeous, but you need to be more… natural in front of the camera."

Denim shorts are thrown in Emma's direction. "Change." Again, she follows the instructions. She hates the orders callously barked at her, but she knows she can't afford to do anything about them. "Last change." Nodding, she goes back to the prop closet.

"Come here." Regina leaves the room, with the camera and Emma in tow. "I've got a better idea. This is going to look great." The woman leads her down the stairs, and to the first floor. "We barely use this." Emma nods, taking in the large room.

"This was my favourite back when I took photos here." Emma watched Regina with a strange fascination as she strokes the car. "Climb up on the hood." Her eyebrows raise and she shakes her head, finally defying the woman.

Regina uses her free hand to grab Emma's. "Trust me." She doesn't want to. In fact, she doesn't trust the woman, but still lets herself be lead to the car. "Just sit on the hood, it'll look great. You're gorgeous Miss Swan, let me capture it."

Silently, Regina couldn't help but be thankful that no one could hear her. This wasn't the boss her friends and colleagues were used to. She pulls up the camera and takes a few pictures, Emma looking uncomfortable in each one. She wanted to help Emma relax… But it was quite difficult.

She steps forward and pushes Emma on to the hood further. Her words echoing as she places her hands on the top of the model's knees. "Pull them up." Regina's palms slip between Emma's legs and pull them apart delicately, never breaking eye contact.

"Beautiful." She mutters. Emma eases in to it more, lying against the car more comfortably. She snaps the photo. "These are great." After a few more, Regina steps forward once more and spreads her legs more, one knee now resting against the car, the other in the air. Her palms linger on Emma's warm legs for a moment, feeling her soft skin.

She takes a step back and takes more photos. She can't help but thin Emma looks so much more relaxed. The pictures are great. Again, she steps forward. "Lean in." The blonde does as she's told and finds herself face to face with Regina.

"You're clothes are sexy." She mutters, eyes breaking from Emma's and now on the vest. "But I think if I just…" The sound of ripping material echoes through the room. "Perfect. You look absolutely perfect."

Emma blushes and looks down at her now exposed cleavage. "You think?" Her nervousness creeps in. Regina is quick to placate her, smiling gently, giving her a stream of compliments, capturing photographs between each one. Regina felt slightly self-conscious herself, looking around to check none of her employees were around. She never complimented anyone.

She stops for a moment and shrugs her blazer off. "There we go, you're doing really well." She smirks at the woman, watching Emma slide off the car. "Did I say I was done?" The tone she'd heard in the office was back.

"Sorry?" Emma said as more of a question than an apology. Regina grins back and saunters over to the blonde. "Just a few more photos then…" Emma pulls herself up on to the hood, and the photographer finds herself between the woman's legs.

"Hm. Spread them a little more." With a smirk, the soft palms rub the inside of Emma's legs, pushing them apart carefully. "There we go." Her inner thighs graze Regina's hips. One of her hands leaves her leg and makes its way to her hair. She brushes her fingers through the long blonde locks.

"Perfect." Emma's eyes remain on the woman in front of her. She can't help that her heart is racing and that she's slowly getting closer to Regina's face. An urge to kiss the woman takes over for a moment, and she restrains herself from doing so.

Regina can't help but look at the woman before, musing that she should do this more often. She noticed the lust in Emma's eyes immediately. Standing back quickly, stopping herself from taking Emma on the car, she begins taking more photographs.

"These are great." The camera lowers. "Would you like to come with me, we'll take a look at them in the studio." Emma nods, beginning to slide forward off the car. Regina stands beside her and puts a supportive hand on her upper arm.

"Thanks." Emma mutters to Regina's retreating form. She's already on her way up the stairs by the time she catches up. They reach the studio once more. "So what do you do now?"

"Well, I just bring them up on to here…" She stays silent for a moment, fiddling with the computer. Emma leans over, interested. "Look." She mutters in awe.

Emma raises an eyebrow, the photos aren't bad. She can feel Regina's eyes on her. "I definitely think that we have a place for you here." Her voice is smooth. "How about you come to my house. So we can discuss this further over a drink."

Without thinking, she looks in to Regina's eyes and finds herself nodding. "What do you think of this one?" Regina asks, a smile on her face. "I haven't done this in a long time, Emma."

There was a longing tone in Regina's voice that Emma couldn't quite place. "I guess I've missed taking pictures of beautiful women." Her eyes were now on the real Emma, not the photographs. There was something in Regina's eyes that dared Emma to make a move, but she simply couldn't. She could barely breathe.

Regina's eyes were lingering on Emma's lips. A small smirk on her own, spurring Emma forward. Regina lifted her hand lazily, leaving enough time for Emma to escape should she feel the need. Their lips met slowly, carefully, with more passion and intimacy than there should be for a first kiss with someone you met a mere few hours before.

The kiss began to get more passionate, Regina pushed Emma backward toward the table behind them. Her hands gripping the model's waist tightly, pulling her close. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina, moaning into the kiss. She was panting into the Photographer's mouth already, as she felt her hands roaming her body.

"You're so beautiful, Emma." Regina whispered as she began kissing down her neck, licking and sucking as she goes. There's no rush to her motions, but the pace was picking up. Her hands were squeezing down Emma's thighs, when she felt the model scratching at her back, pulling her in closer, moaning aloud. "Do you want this?"

Emma, now her turn to reassure the photographer "please, Regina, yes." She moaned again, "I need you."

Regina didn't usually do this. Never with someone who worked for her and never would she be this loving. This was too messy. She couldn't even blame it on being drunk. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she ache between her legs grew. She would deal with the fall out later, give Emma a job and avoid her. As she wasn't a photographer now, she wouldn't have to deal with the woman again.

It had been too long since Regina gave in and let herself have fun.

She pulled Emma's jean shorts off, along with her underwear and knelt before the woman. She began tasting Emma slowly at first, then moved faster. Squeezing and playing with Emma's nipples as she did. The model responded by putting her hand through Regina's hair, pulling her face closer to her, needing more pressure. The blonde let out a loud moan as Regina entered her with her finger. She stood up and pressed their lips together with a passionate smack.

Regina stopped for a second to undress herself, down to her lingerie. Emma was stunned and aroused, she wasn't sure how she got so lucky. "You are just perfect. You should model Regina." She didn't have too long to consider this before Regina was back inside her and close to her lips.

Emma's hands were roaming Regina's body, stroking down her sides and playing with her nipples. "I'm gonna…" Emma let go of Regina and allowed herself to splay out on the table. "Regina yeah, there. Please. Put your mouth on me. I'm gonna cum. Please Regina!"

Emma was starting to sound more confident now, but hearing the need in her voice made Regina extremely wet and ready. She worked hard with her mouth and fingers until she could feel Emma clench around her. Her hand was wrapped in the photographer's hair whilst she screamed out as she came. Regina didn't stop for another few seconds as she rode out the orgasm.

She slowly stopped her movements, standing up once again. Emma began to sit up, still panting with half-lidded eyes. "Regina.. That was…" She just looked at Regina for a moment, before she stood up off of the table and walked toward the woman. "I want to show you exactly how good that was."

Regina almost felt embarrassed about how close she was to having an orgasm before she was even touched. It had been so long, and feeling Emma come undone below her just pushed her closer to the edge. "I want to touch you."

Regina just allowed herself to be guided toward the same table Emma had just had her orgasm on top of. She was being kissed, sucked, licked, touched… She opened her legs awaiting the much needed touch. "I need you Emma, please." She didn't have time to consider that she was begging, something she never did.

Finally, her fingers entered Regina. Before she could even taste Regina, she began to orgasm. She felt almost ashamed that she had an orgasm that quickly. Emma was quick to put her at ease. "You are so hot, Regina. That was just the best I've ever…" she trailed off.

Regina, now fulfilled, was unsure about what would happen now. In her arousal, she didn't consider what Emma would feel afterward. She stood and began to dress herself.

"I want to see you again." Emma said, with a confident tone. "I mean, if you want to." With no immediate response, Emma moved her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. What if Regina hadn't felt the same? Was it as good for her?

Regina panicked internally. One on hand, she did want to see Emma again. On the other, she never did this. And she definitely did not do relationships. One night, she had always promised herself. She hadn't realised how long it had taken for her to respond when Emma asked in a quiet voice… "Is this something you do with all the girls you bring down here?"

"Excuse me? No. Never" The Regina that everybody else knew was back for just a moment. "I have never been with anyone from work, or in this building." She wanted to add something cutting, like 'maybe it was a mistake' but as she looked at Emma, she realised it was said with fear, rather than anger.

"I'd like to see you again. I'm quiet because this just isn't something I do." She hesitated. "I trust you'll be discrete." Emma only nodded. "Excellent. You have a job here, but you will not be answering to me. That feels… a little strange. In fact, you will probably never see me."

Emma's heart sank. "Well, you'll never see me inside work. Outside? We'll see." Regina was just staring at Emma, confused as to how this had happened to her. A few hours ago she was so different. She might not have been happy, but she was successful. Now, she half naked in her own studio with a woman she barely knew making half-baked promises.

What would her mother say?

Before her internal train of thought could continue, Emma interrupted.

"I know I don't really know you all too well yet, but I know I care about you more than the job. If me working here is uncomfortable, I'm happy to look elsewhere." Emma ignored the screaming in her head that reminded her she needed the money… desperately. "Let me take you out. We will see how it goes. One date."

"Oh, Emma." Regina began. "You're gorgeous, and you had the job when you walked through the door. That was on Killian's reference and your beauty alone. You had the job before this started. This is irrelevant to that." The women smiled at each other, comfortable in this strange situation.

Fuck Cora. Regina thought to herself. This was the happiest she'd felt in a long time. She'd been working tirelessly, feeling lonely, for far too long.

"A date?" Regina whispered. "I'd love to."

Emma grinned as she finished getting ready, a modelling job, great friends and a date with a beautiful woman? She wasn't exactly sure how she struck so lucky, but looking into Regina's eyes, she didn't care.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
